


If you say you’ll be there too

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [9]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	If you say you’ll be there too

分级G 性转！Steve 性转！Steve 性转！Steve 

Stevie敏捷地接住Bucky丢过来的小东西，“巧克力？”  
“嗯，给你的。”  
Gabe开玩笑，“这么难吃的东西，Barnes也要留给队长？”  
“专心监听你的无线电！”中士装模作样地凶了他一眼。  
Stevie的手心已经温暖了巧克力的硬包装，Bucky不会忘记她的生理期，可是——  
“我再不会头晕肚子疼了。”她身体的每一寸都蕴藏着极限的力量，没有弱点。  
可Bucky这么多年的习惯哪能说变就变，Stevie看着他有点沮丧的样子，忍不住埋头低笑。

“队长，你是对的，佐拉在那辆火车上。”Gabe向她通报情况，他们准备战斗。  
Bucky从始到终都在保护她，直至坠落。

“Stevie Rogers是超级士兵实验唯一的成果，二战代表性人物，家喻户晓的美国队长。一开始出现在卖国债的舞台上，后来只身闯入奥地利的hydra基地……” 在大洋冰封中沉睡了70年后醒来的Stevie翻着这期的时代周刊，封面是她依然年轻的脸。她还记得当时Bucky问：“你都表演些什么啊Stevie？你又不会跳舞。”她闷闷地说“举起上面坐了五个姑娘的摩托车……”Bucky就哈哈笑，然后习惯性地揉揉她的短发，以前毛毛躁躁的金发变得柔韧有光泽，“可怜的女孩。”

除了Bucky没人真的觉得她是女孩，就算有，咆哮突击队的作战录像也会改变他们的看法。美国队长的格斗身手迅捷直接，战斗部署极具才能。她杰出的领导力被写进教科书；有历史学家称她为推动20世纪女权运动的关键人物；从昂山素季到希拉里，每当媒体想宣扬一位女性政治人物，就把她与Stevie Rogers并列。  
她喜欢看那些传记与刊物，不是因为虚荣心，而是可以在字里行间找到Bucky。她凑近看时代周刊一副很小的配图，是咆哮突击队的照片。他们都不在了，Stevie摸着照片上的Bucky，虽然她一根小指就能盖住他。她仔仔细细看他的鬓角，他的眼睛，他的手——她当年没能抓住。

她受邀参加了一期直播访谈节目，话题是二战、退伍军人与枪支管理，整个氛围正式严肃，这是她醒过来后第一次公开露面。她不太理解现在人们为什么会在意她怎么想，七十年前人们更在意怎么做。不过她还是坐得笔直，尽己所能回答问题。  
最后几分钟留给观众提问，社交网络已经沸腾，气氛轻松许多。很多人赞美她的军人气魄，她礼貌地道谢。还有人问她对现代音乐的看法，“很好，”她回答，“我的笔记本上还记了很多曲目呢。”主持人插问“你会随着摇滚乐起舞吗？”她摇头，“我不会跳舞。”  
一个八岁的女孩问“队长您能笑一下吗？真正的那种。”  
她微笑，坚毅的眼神里没有脆弱，只是小小地露出一丝温柔，“我猜真正的笑是无忧无虑的那种，八岁的我应该能做到。”

八岁的Stevie天不怕地不怕，她总跟男孩们打架，Bucky每次救她、给她上药时都责备道“蠢货你怎么打得过他们？你该跟Becca一起去逛街。”  
她努力睁开被打得青紫的眼睛，“他们……”  
Stevie朝他笑，Bucky就心软了，“我知道，他们坏，你就是不会忍。”  
跟Bucky在一起Stevie总能笑得无忧无虑。她老是被街上新来的混混误认成男孩，青春期她还是那副瘦瘦小小的样子，Bucky忙着约会，她忙着打架（和画画）。他们从小玩到大，太熟悉，像哥们，像兄弟。

“Stevie Rogers是个战士，有些人把她比作圣女贞德，但是她没有依靠神，她的强大来自于这里，”录像里Peggy示意她的心。“她是英雄。”  
Stevie是史密森尼博物馆的常客，她认真思考了红骷髅关于他们非人的命题，九十岁的过时之人，她很快否定了这个——她没变过，况且Bucky也不会赞同。  
她反复看录像里Bucky的笑容，当时他们在谈论什么呢？肯定不是英雄战争死亡之类沉重的话题，可能是Dugan的胡子、难吃又摆脱不了的午餐肉、关于“我们只是朋友”的玩笑般的澄清。  
“他们是最好的朋友。”Gabe这样评论，“我们都希望能发生点什么，但是……不过这也没什么，他们已经离不开彼此了。”  
那年Bucky给她的巧克力早就过期了，她把包装纸留了下来。Stevie忘记自己是什么时候发现的了，可能是奥地利那次，她是那么离不开Bucky。她想着还有时间，先活下去，等一切安定下来，可是时间没停下来等他们。

神盾局特战队有时会邀请Stevie观摩他们的训练，她会上场示范，与队员们切磋。  
“有人打败过你吗？” 被她摔在地上的Rumlow问道。  
“很多，那时我不愿对Bucky承认，总是说快反败为胜了，”Stevie拉他起来，“血清前，当然。”

Natasha会拉着她看情景喜剧，说这有助于融入现代生活。  
“我觉得特工片比这些更贴近生活。”  
“闭嘴Rogers，专心吃你的薯片。”  
Stevie没指出她的前后矛盾，电视里的演员大段大段地开黄腔，末了还加一句“我不是Stevie Rogers那个老处女。”  
Natasha皱眉，“这可有点过了，Jarvis，关掉。”  
“好的，女士。”  
“现代生活哈？不错。”Stevie并不介意这个，军队里的尺度还要大很多，她习惯了。  
“喂，你也是时候体验下现代了。”

接下来她就淹没在Natasha的择偶名单中，那是好意，她知道。可是如果Stevie忘记了Bucky，他就只能存在于博物馆的展板上，她也只是一个平面的形象，Bucky眼中的Stevie会随之消失。

Stevie没想过如果Bucky忘记了她会怎么样。他看不清神情的黑色迷彩、闪着寒光的金属臂、招招致命的身手令她措手不及。如果Stevie要败在一个人手上，那就是他了。既然都回不去，又无法朝前走，那就一起坠落，因为我会陪你到尽头。  
但是Bucky不会忘记她，变成冬兵也不会。

两年的寻找让Stevie有点疲惫，日子过得杂乱无章，世界再次兵荒马乱。她小心翼翼地站定，问被冲压机困住的冬兵，“Buck，你记得我吗？”  
她的Bucky微微笑了，“你妈妈的名字是Sarah，你曾经把报纸垫在鞋子里。”他的状态那么糟糕而他们的重逢如此美好，“我在这儿呢，我的傻女孩，你还不会跳舞，我得教会你。”  
她紧紧握住当年错失的手，绽开失而复得的笑容，“那你可得有耐心。”  
“当然，留给我们的时间还那么长。”

END

性转后Steve的形象可以参考《苹果核战记》的琉南纳兹


End file.
